


Risky Business

by Karissakuro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, ElithienLove, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, dramione - Freeform, take that haters, we petty write, we're all very petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karissakuro/pseuds/Karissakuro
Summary: Being the Head students this year is shaping up to be way better than Draco and Hermione thought it was going to be.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> Inspired by this beautiful Dramione art by Elithien which you can view on her twitter/tumblr @elithien
> 
> (In recent light of J.K rowling’s recent transphobic comments, I want to say that trans rights are human rights, and that even if I enjoy harry potter, I will no longer support J.K. The HP fandom includes trans, lgbt+ and poc creators and I stand in support of them. -Karissakuro)

“Draco we can’t-,” Hermione moaned. His taller frame was curled behind her, one hand pulling her skirt and panties aside, and another wrapped around her chest. Her tie has been pulled loose, a frantic attempt to loosen clothes before both of them could bare it no more. Rounds were just going to have to wait.

“Merlin, Draco” Hermione whispered as his member teased her.

“Shh, witch” Draco whispered into her neck as he began to slowly enter her from behind, with a excruciatingly slow pace that left her panting. “We don’t want anyone to hear us do we?”  
“Fuck,” Draco murmured as reached around the front of her skirt and underneath her panties to roll small circles on her small bundle of nerves. “Just think,” he panted, “I’m fucking the role model Gyriffindor Princess out where anyone can see us.” 

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to suppress her moan. Quickly shifting positions, Draco pulled out and flipped her over to press her against the cool stone wall. Wrapping her legs around his waist he re-entered her perfectly, his member pressing against her most sensitive spot with each thrust. 

“Come for me, Princess, I’m already close” he whispered against her lips, one hand intertwined with hers pressed up against the wall, the other circling her clit. When she reached her highest peak, she shattered, clenching her walls against Draco. Muffling her moan, she could feel Draco come with her, stilling as he reached his peak. 

“That was Risky Business,” she murmured into his ear before pressing her forehead against his. She could feel his smirk. “Perhaps this calls for a bath in the head’s quarters?” She said, releasing her legs from around his waist.

Draco’s only answer to her question was the snog she received. Eighth year was shaping up to be not so bad after all.


End file.
